<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't need a reason by howdoyousleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173885">i don't need a reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep'>howdoyousleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Interns &amp; Internships, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What he could have never anticipated when accepting this internship was to be standing in front of Mr. Rogers’ desk after hours with his pants around his ankles and the exact Senator that normally sits behind this desk situated behind Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't need a reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So...something has happened on Tumblr and it's amazing and I want to share it here too.<br/>Someone requested Senator Steve Rogers and Intern Bucky Barnes and I'm--<br/>It's taken off.<br/>Enjoy it with the rest of us!! These are smaller but something larger might come out of it!<br/>Un-Beta'd! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky is standing in front of a desk he has stood in front of a thousand times before. He’s stood here for briefings with a notepad in hand, he’s stood here to give a summary of his reports and research, he’s stood here to lead groups on tours through the Senator’s office. All things that Bucky had expected from his internship with Senator Rogers. </p><p>What he could have never anticipated when accepting this internship was to be standing in front of Mr. Rogers’ desk after hours with his pants around his ankles and the exact Senator that normally sits behind this desk situated behind Bucky. </p><p>Also with his pants down.</p><p>Balls deep inside of Bucky.</p><p>This part wasn’t on the job description.</p><p>Bucky’s dress shirt is open, buttons undone and hanging open on his shoulders, Mr. Rogers letting out a warm rumble on the nape of his neck, and there are two fingers coming around to pluck at his nipple, twist it a little. </p><p>“<em>Mr…Mr. Rogers…” </em></p><p>“<em>Hmm, I think ‘Sir’ will do for now, sugar.” </em></p><p>Senator Rogers is so <em>big </em>and so <em>experienced</em>, has Bucky trembling where he stands, knees knocking against the wood of the desk he is leaning on, every breath sending tremors and shocks up his spine. </p><p>“<em>Sir, please p-please…” </em>Bucky whimpers as a large hand comes up to grip his chin from behind, tilt it up and back to partially rest on the Senator’s shoulder. He feels lips on the hinge of his jaw, teeth on his earlobe, whines when Mr. Rogers’ hips roll and press in tight.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh fuck, baby. This little boy cunt is the best thing I’ve ever been in.” </em></p><p>Bucky can’t breathe. The older man’s voice is so low and so sweet, a condescending coo of a noise, and it makes Bucky’s gut roll at the reminder of who he is, their perspective roles, how forbidden this is. The Senator pulls out, moans hotly into Bucky’s ear as he pushes his cock back into his sensitive cunt, in and out, in and out, <em>in and out</em>.  Bucky’s erection bobs in front of him, leaks and smacks against the desk, forgotten.</p><p>“<em>Sir…!”</em></p><p><em>“Yeah, honey feels so good doesn’t it?” </em>Bucky mewls in response, feels a finger on his chin run up to press into his mouth, along his lips. He sucks it between his lips like a slut, runs his tongue along it as this older man, <em>a goddamn Senator, </em>fucks him on the desk in his office. </p><p>“<em>If you were mine, if I could fuck this little boy cunt on the regular, I’d have you call me ‘Daddy’.” </em></p><p>
  <b>Oh shit. </b>
</p><p>Bucky doesn’t realize he’s sobbing around the finger in his mouth, grip on his chin tight, his own hands curling into the edge of the wooden desk to the point of it being painful. How did he know? How did Mr. Rogers know his dirty secret, one that he hasn’t even told Nat? </p><p>“<em>Yeeeaaah, sugar,” </em>the older man chuckles darkly against Bucky’s cheek, his hips pumping harder, skin smacking skin, noise deafening to Bucky’s own ears, “<em>Knew you’d like that. Y’want me to be your Daddy, baby? Wanna be my dirty little secret? Want me to spoil you and fuck you on the regular?” </em></p><p>Of fucking course he does, doesn’t want anything else in this current moment, wants it all. He just moans around the finger in his mouth more, nods his head and whimpers, Mr. Rogers nibbling at the shell of his ear. </p><p>“<em>Yeah, sugar we can talk about that later. Right now all I wanna do it make that pretty cock come and mark this ass up, make you pull your pants up over the marks that make ya mine. Sound good to you?” </em></p><p>Nothing sounds better to Bucky. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eeeeeee! Tell me what you think! Love you!<br/>P.S.-- Last "like it's the only thing i'll ever do" update coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>